


Parade Rest

by caleprwrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Bottom Bucky Fest, Bottom!Bucky, Bucky Barnes & Peggy Carter Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cuddling, Dom!Steve, Dom/sub, Feminist Bucky, Fingering, Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Not Canon Compliant, PTSD, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Poorly negotiated dom/sub relationship, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sexually frustrated Bucky, Skinny!Steve, Sub Drop, Sub!Bucky, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, top!steve, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleprwrite/pseuds/caleprwrite
Summary: Bucky can be a cranky asshole, but Pepper knows best just what he needs. Bucky will get it whether he likes it or not. And he'll say thank you. Enter Steven Grant Rogers, Massage Therapist and friend to Pepper Potts.Spoiler Alert - Bucky likes it. A lot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the AU in which skinny!Steve is Pepper’s massage therapist. He’s the only one she trusts, and Bucky’s been an absolute grouch to be around because of his chronic pain. It’s not easy saving the free world from annihilation brought about by mad scientists, evil henchmen, and as if that weren’t bad enough - tentacled cephalopods from space.
> 
> So many ((hugs)) and special thanks to Lillaby for their awesome beta, expertise on all things dom/sub and of course, being patient AF with my POV issues. Thank you so much Lillaby!

**Perfect Pepper Potts**

If you’d have asked young Bucky Barnes if he ever thought the possibility of shooting a scaly, tentacled alien out of the sky just to have it land directly above him as it exploded, covering him with green goo could ever happen, he’d have laughed and asked in which pulp you read that crazy idea. But that was young Bucky. The kid before the war. Before HYDRA, and before the Soviets. Before he fell from a train while leading the commandos on a mission that was meant to end the war.

Thankfully, Peggy Carter, God rest her soul, was able to stowaway in the Valkyrie, fight the Red Skull, and crash the ship into the ocean after Bucky failed to live long enough to do it himself. So everyone thought. Either way, Peggy was finally recognized posthumously as a hero for ending the war.

Bucky thought that was dumb really, because the Peggy he knew had _always_ been a hero. She was born that way, probably complete with red lipstick and a stiff right hook, and she should have been given a hell of a lot more credit all throughout the war, not just after that one act. And fuck the patriarchy.

He never quite understood why she sometimes allowed men to speak to her as though she didn’t have just as much to offer, if not more, just because she didn't have a cock and balls swinging between her legs. Though, he did ask once.

_“I know my value. Anyone else’s opinion doesn’t really matter,”_ she’d explained in that proper no-bullshit Peggy Carter way she had.

There were plenty of times he just didn’t get it. Maybe it was his youth at the time.

Truth be told, there was a piece of Bucky that died in the fall, and he was just a different man afterwards. The war and the torture up until the time before he was rescued from the HYDRA base outside Azzano - Peggy again - had already taken his innocence, but everything that happened after the fall? That’s what had taken the light from his eyes and the joy from his life.

But on he went.

Anything less would be a dishonor to the memory of one of his best friends and his hero, may she forever rest in peace. Sure, he’d made a shit-ton of progress, nobody could argue that. Having Natalia back in his life was odd, but they were both exquisitely broken in a way that only the two of them could ever understand. She found him after the incident on the bridge, had broken his conditioning, and she trusted Tony Stark. By default, and out of a sense of obligation to the kid’s father, he had learned to do the same.

The serum and the experiments to his cyborg of a body, not to mention the decades of torture and cryo, were more than any human could have been expected to handle, so most people cut him slack when he was being a dick, mad at the world. Emphasis on “most”, because Fury didn’t give a fuck.

What the fuck had the world ever done for Bucky, anyway? All it did was take a bright and hopeful boy, throw him into a society that would have institutionalized or killed him -or both - if they knew he was _that way,_ and then throw him face first into a living hell. It took him away from his Ma, and then it took Peg, the only people he loved who _knew_ how he truly was deep down, and then it threw him into a cold, bitter, nightmare of blood and death.

But it hadn’t been all bad, as Tony liked to remind him. He’d made a close friend in Howard Stark. He had Peg and his men on the battlefield and his friendship with them off of it, but that didn’t matter now most days because they were all dead. Sure, he had a new family, and a weird thing with Natalia from time to time - they each had itches that needed scratching - but there was always something _missing._

Until the day Steve Rogers got his hands on him.

Bucky had been in the lab with Tony, arm open, wires and fuses dangling, when Pepper came in with coffee for them all. She looked lovely as always, all poise and calm and professional motherfucking badassery rolled up into an amazing package with the prettiest strawberry blonde hair. How Tony hadn’t married that woman yet was beyond Bucky.

“Are you okay?” Pepper asked softly, running her perfectly manicured hands across Bucky’s shoulder blades. She squeezed the tight muscles above them and dug a little deeper as she moved down along his back over the cotton of his t-shirt.

_“Ow - fuck,”_ he swore, tensing further.

Pepper ran her hands softer down the muscles of Bucky’s back, humming a disapproving sound. “This won’t do. You’re wound tighter than Rhodey anytime Tony and the President are in the same room.”

Tony shrugged as he nodded in agreement while Bucky made a face, trying to roll his shoulders while not moving his left arm because, fuses and wires and shit. “Just tense, I guess.”

Pepper rounded the workbench and pulled up a stool, perching properly on the edge as she tapped something out on her phone. Within seconds it buzzed with a response, and her face lit up with excitement.

“Oh good! I have a wonderful surprise for you, Bucky. Meet me in my office at eleven.”

Bucky cocked his head at Pepper, then shot a look to Tony, who was currently working diligently on a fuse of some sort in his wrist. He simply shrugged, sensing the change in the room.

“Don’t ask me, Buck-o. I just live here.”

“Don’t much like surprises, Pepper,” he grumbled half heartedly.

“Trust me, you'll like this one,” she grinned and hopped off the stool, pressing a kiss to Tony’s temple as she breezed out of the lab.


	2. An Asshole Without Manners

**An Asshole Without Manners**

The fact that Bucky couldn’t say no to Pepper is what brought him to the 86th floor of Stark Tower at precisely 10:56 am. The fact that he was exactly four minutes early is because Winifred Barnes didn’t raise an asshole without manners. Sure she raised him, and yeah, he could be an asshole, but the two were 100% unrelated. And he _had_ manners, thank you very fucking much.

Pepper’s assistant was a bright young girl named Annie. She was in her late twenties, and the way she smiled so wide whenever she saw him always made Bucky feel like he’d been gone for too long,. He walked towards her desk, but stopped a few feet off because she was on a call, and he didn’t want to lurk. 

He had never thought of himself as a lurker, but Clint said he was that one time and Bucky had been known to be a petty little shit. Ergo, no lurking. Ever. Outside of missions and recon, of course.

“Sergeant Barnes,” Annie called politely. 

“Yeah, uh… Pepper asked me to come up at eleven?” he replied, stepping forward more. 

See? Not a lurker. 

It wasn’t necessarily Receptionist Annie that made him feel awkward. Hell, he was the goddamned Winter Soldier at one point in his life; he could blend in anywhere, become invisible. His survival depended on it. But that was during reconnaissance and on missions. Showing up to Pepper’s that day was unexpected to say the least, so there he stood in ripped jeans, his favorite feminist t-shirt and a metal arm, sticking out like… Well, like a guy with a goddamned metal arm.

“Ms. Potts? I have Sergeant Barnes here for you,” Annie spoke sweetly into her headset. Thanks to Bucky’s enhanced hearing, he heard Pepper’s response from the office two doors behind the reception desk. He nodded politely to Annie as she rose and asked him to follow her. 

It surprised Bucky that he’d never actually been inside Pepper’s office before. Physically speaking, of course, because the woman worked anywhere and everywhere. 

There was a door that led to a nice sitting area with a great view of the park, and through the sitting area was another door that opened to the largest, yet most tastefully appointed office space he’d ever seen, and that was saying something, he’d been to the White House. It was bright and airy, and smelled like lavender and citrus thanks to the diffuser pumping essential oils like a constant, soothing energy.

“Bucky!” Pepper smiled brightly, rising to come out from behind her desk and greet him with a hug. 

“Can I get you anything, Ms. Potts?” Annie asked, but Pepper shook her head, waving off her receptionist absently. 

“No, thank you, Annie. Steve should be here any minute, though, so keep an eye out for him, please.”

The look on Bucky’s face must have asked the question before he could get it out, because Pepper pulled Bucky by the hand to one of the plush sofas in the central, more informal space of her office. She sat next to him, her body turned in and excitement radiating from her frame. 

“You’re just going to  _ love _ Steve. I’m not exaggerating when I say he’s the only one who can keep me going, with all of this,” she gestured vaguely around them. “Between running the company and dealing with Tony’s - well, being  _ Tony,  _ let’s just say I face my fair share of stress too. I know it’s not the same as you guys, but you understand.”

Bucky sat back, stiffening. Did Pepper really drag him up there for  _ therapy?  _ If that was the case, then she had another thing coming - or rather this Steve did. He instantly felt himself shutting down and distinctly heard the voice of George Barnes in his head telling him to  _ be a man and suck it up, son. _

“I don’t know, Pepper. I mean, I appreciate what you’re trying to do for me here, but trust me when I say many highly skilled professionals have tried. I am who I am. It gets the job done.”

“I don’t understand,” Pepper replied, her head cocked to the side. 

She stood, following Bucky over to where he’d gone for the door, reaching out for his hand to lead him back inside. And just when had he decided to get up and walk out on Pepper of all people? Shit, he was really going to have to start paying better attention, get his head back in the game. It was a miracle he’d made it that far in the day with it so far up his ass. Still, the deflated look on Pepper’s face made him feel like an absolute piece of shit. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just not a therapy kind of guy. You do what you gotta do, but I…” he trailed off. It was Bucky’s turn to look confused as Pepper snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes after she understood what he meant. 

“I’m not talking about  _ that, _ Bucky.” She shook her head, “God, no. I would never presume to do something so insensitive as trick you into seeing a shrink.”

“Oh - uh… I thought-”

“Hey Peps!” a man’s abrupt, deep voice came. 

The door burst open, putting Bucky immediately on the offense. He instinctively moved in front of Pepper, guarding her behind his metal arm, pulling a knife from the waist of his jeans with his right hand. The man stopped short a few feet inside the office, eyes quickly assessing and hands slowly raising to show he wasn’t a threat. 

“Woah… Hey uh, I’m Steve,” Steve said neutrally, then patted the giant bag he was carrying. “This is just a massage table, okay?” 

His tone was as soothing as it could be placating, and Bucky wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. Pepper apparently made the decision for him as she shoved past his metal arm to meet Steve with a hug and a quick, aromantic kiss on the lips. 

“Thank you for coming on such short notice, Steve. This is Sergeant Barnes, the one I told you about,” she said, motioning to Bucky. 

When Pepper looked back at him, she frowned and gestured disapprovingly. “Bucky! The knife? Good lord, Steve’s a friend of mine.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes, evaluating this  _ Steve  _ as he stood practically swallowed up by the giant bag slung across his smaller frame. He was only about five and a half feet tall, but he had lithe, toned musculature, and the way he stood was all confidence. That little part of the Winter Soldier that would never truly go away noted that Steve’s posture was naturally set for fighting.

Steve’s jaw jutted out indignantly for a moment as Bucky stood, eyes narrowed, obviously assessing him, and while it easily looked like he could be a bit of a shit, he wasn’t a threat. Pepper had greeted him warmly and for real, not just in her Politically Correct Potts way. 

Bucky shrugged to himself. He knew he could take Steve with little to no effort, but the way Steve entered and held his hands up at first was in immediate contrast to the confidence and nonchalance that bubbled just beneath the surface of the guy. Like he wasn’t really scared at all. 

_ Not a threat, _ his brain helpfully supplied again and metaphorically kicked him in the ass.  

“Sorry,” he grunted, more for Pepper’s sake than Steve’s, sheathing the knife as he walked over to introduce himself properly. 

Steve shrugged off the giant bag and stuck out his hand confidently. “Sergeant Barnes, right? I’m Steve Rogers.”

Bucky shook Steve’s hand back and nodded. “Bucky.”

Bucky couldn’t help but notice how confident of a grip Steve had; his hands were soft, but nice and strong. He was a small guy compared to Bucky - most men were really - but Steve took it to another level. Even so, his persona seemed enormous and it was almost as if there was a crackling ball of energy surrounding Steve, making him larger than life. That, and he had the brightest blue eyes Bucky had ever seen, which after 101 years, was saying something.

“Alright, Bucky. Let me just get this set up,” Steve said with a little smirk and an expression Bucky couldn’t immediately place after visually sizing him up. 

Oh. In an obvious way, too. 

_ Was Steve flirting? _

He moved about in Pepper’s office like he owned the place, and since Bucky’s senses were all stupidly heightened still, he watched intently. Pepper watched too, but her attention was on Bucky and she didn’t miss the tension in his jaw and the residual protective dominance he displayed as he eyed Steve.

“Let’s wait in the other room while Steve gets everything ready,” she suggested, ushering Bucky into the sitting area between her office and reception.

At Pepper’s behest, Bucky sat in one of the white leather chairs, and she settled into one next to him. She leaned forward and rested her hand on his knee, a sympathetic look on her face. Bucky nodded toward the door and forced a small grin after a long blink, actively trying to take his alert level down a fucking notch. 

“So, Steve your surprise?” 

“Yes,” she began, worry etching a line between her brows. “I’m sorry to spring this on you like I did, Bucky. I didn’t think you’d react that way here.”

“Here?”

“Yeah, you know, home at the Tower? I mean, it’s just my office.”

Bucky huffed a breath out and shook his head in a self-deprecating way. “Guess m’always on alert. Don’t much matter where. If I’m not, I miss things and good people die.”

Pepper frowned again, and this time it wasn’t out of apology but determination. Bucky knew that look, had seen her give it to Tony plenty of times. Shit. He couldn't win against Pepper when her mind was made up and he knew it.

“That’s no way to live, Bucky,” she said, folding her hands in her lap and leaning back in her chair.

“It’s kept me alive so far,” he shrugged.

Pepper sighed in annoyance. “You can’t keep doing that. Do you have any idea how much tension you’re holding?”

She was right. The tension had slowly but surely gotten worse, and it was making it harder to concentrate, harder to train, harder to sleep. Worse yet, it was more difficult to move with the feline grace he depended on to stay silent, deadly, and keep his team alive. Natalia even commented on it after a close call on their last mission. 

He couldn’t put his team at risk, and here Pepper was, discreetly and genuinely offering him help. Even if it didn’t do anything other than put a smile back on her sweet face, he’d be obedient and say thank you.

She deserved nothing less. 

“You’re uh…” he began, swallowing dryly over his words. “Yeah, okay. I guess it won’t hurt to try. Thank you, Pepper, I mean it. I appreciate you setting all this up for me.”

When he saw the way her posture relaxed and the little line between her brows disappeared, he knew he had done the right thing. Good God, the woman reminded him so much of Peggy and his Ma sometimes, the way she took initiative and just did things. No permission needed, no blessing requested; there would be no valid argument against her actions anyway, because she was right and she knew it.


	3. #BelieveWomen

**#BelieveWomen**

The door to Pepper’s office opened slower and more gently the second time, and Steve peeked over at the two speaking quietly. Bucky could smell the candles burning in the other room and he heard the soft music playing.

“Ready whenever you are, Bucky,” Steve said.

Bucky’s head snapped up when he heard how Steve’s voice had dropped an octave as he spoke quietly. Their eyes met and Steve grinned welcomingly, retreating back into Pepper’s office and leaving the door half open so the relaxing scents and sounds could filter out of the space as they pleased.

How was it he _just then_ noticed how ridiculously attractive Steve was?

“Come on,” Pepper said, rising and reaching for Bucky’s hand. “You won’t regret it.”

Bucky followed obediently like he promised himself he would, taken aback by the way the office space had been completely transformed. The walls of floor to ceiling windows were covered, and candlelight bathed the space in an ethereal glow, the music working to further set the mood. It was hard to believe that it was the same space many powerful men had been fed their own asses via a smart and driven woman - a wolf in sheep’s clothing.

The thought brought a pleased little smirk to Bucky's lips. Pepper turned back to Bucky and flashed him a relieved grin back, thinking his expression was because of the upcoming massage. He just let her think that; it wouldn’t hurt anyone.

“I just have to grab my things and I’ll be out the rest of the day. I’ll see you tonight for the team dinner, okay?”

Bucky nodded and kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you.”

She pulled back and narrowed her eyes again for a brief moment but then relaxed, seemingly satisfied that he was being cooperative. “I’ll talk to you later, okay Steve?” she waved.

Steve turned back, pulling at the sheets covering the table and waved her off with a confident nod of his jaw. “Have a good lunch, Peps.”

The door closed and locked after Pepper, and suddenly Bucky realized he and Steve were alone. He closed his eyes, waiting for what he knew would be an awkwardly funny quip supplied by his ever so helpful fucking brain. And wasn’t disappointed. Suddenly Wade Fucking Wilson’s voice was in his mind.

_‘Now if you'll excuse me, I'm just a boy, about to stand in front of a girl and tell her... what the fuck am I gonna tell her?’_

Bucky snorted a laugh and looked back to Steve, who was eyeing him curiously but still wearing that open and friendly smile. Oh yeah, massage. Clothes off and all that jazz.

Awkward, but not a threat.

“Once you’ve disrobed, lie under the top sheet face down, with your head in the cradle,” Steve began in that deep, calming voice he had, thick like honey.

“Uh, disrobed?”

“Yeah, just undress to your comfort level, but I recommend at least to your undergarments. Most people do it completely. I’ll step outside for a moment so you can get comfortable.”

The door closed softly and Bucky sighed, shaking his head at himself. He could see the headlines now.

**Highly Decorated Butt Naked War Hero and Ex-Assassin Murdered by Man Half His Size Disguised as Masseuse.**

Or was it massage therapist now? Whatever. Bucky assumed they meant the same thing.

He shrugged off his gray _#BelieveWomen_ t-shirt and toed off his shoes and socks, taking a moment to fold the shirt and lay it nicely on the sofa near where the table was set up. When his hands went to unbutton his fly, he remembered he’d gone commando that day and froze, looking between the partially cracked door and the table.

Fuck it, the guy did say _at least_ to his undergarments. This was Bucky being cooperative, so under the sheet his naked ass went. Color him surprised when the table didn't creak too much from having the weight of an entire supersoldier on top of it. Bucky imagined it wasn’t every day the poor table had to withstand a 6’2” 240+ pound slab of muscle and man (not counting the metal arm, which was fucking heavy), but it seemed sturdy enough. Still, it was weird to be completely naked in Pepper’s office.

Steve knocked gently against the door and opened it the rest of the way. “Are you ready for me Bucky?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Bucky heard Steve come in and lock the door behind himself. He tracked the sound of him moving around the room, and marveled at how quiet he could be. It took almost every ounce of self control to keep his face tucked in the squishy cradle-thing and not watch what Steve was doing.

“I’m told this is your first time, is that right?” Steve asked, voice soothing and low.

Bucky wanted to nod, but was trapped because, face-donut and all. “Uh, yeah. Wasn’t exactly something we took the time for back in my day.”

Steve hummed in reply. “I’ll go ahead and explain everything before I do it. Do you think that will help?”

“Okay. That’s - yeah. Thanks.”

Bucky had to admit, the bed, while obviously portable, was pretty damn comfortable. The soft music and flickering candlelight combined with Steve’s voice was soothing. And Steve's voice...

“Are there any areas you’d like me to avoid?” Steve asked as Bucky heard him moving a few things around.

Huh. Bucky hadn’t thought about that. It actually helped him feel more comfortable, which he appreciated.

“My left arm, I guess? I mean, I can feel with it, I just don’t really like it touched.” The ‘ _by people I don’t know’_ part went without saying.

“Okay, I can work with that. Anything else?”

“Guess not,” Bucky answered. He wasn’t being difficult, he just had no idea what to expect, or what he would like, really. But he had given Pepper his word.

“What kind of pressure feels good for you?” Steve asked, his hands adjusting the sheet above Bucky and smoothing it out.

“Uh, deep, I guess?” He was a meatslab, after all.

“Okay. I’m gonna begin by applying light pressure above the sheet, just to get your body ready for stimulation, then we can increase.”

Huh.

That actually felt nice.

Steve increased the pressure as he went, and Bucky sighed happily. While the guy wasn’t a big man, he was clearly strong, and his touch near constant and reassuring. Bucky found himself wanting more.

“How is that so far?” Steve asked in that deep timbre he had, and Bucky was pretty sure that if Steve just stood there and read him the goddamned phone book, he’d enjoy it.

“It’s good.”

“Think I can go harder?”

Much to Bucky’s chagrin, his brain apparently belonged to a thirteen year old boy, and it took a lot of effort to not snicker at Steve’s question. “Yeah, harder is good. Sorry, guess I’m gonna be a bit’a work for you.”

Steve huffed a quiet chuckle. “I can do this all day.” Bucky was willing to bet there was a cocky little smirk on the guy’s face, too, the way it came out so breathy.

Steve moved down to the side of the bed so he could apply the same pressure to Bucky’s lower half, down and over an ass cheek, then a leg. Up the next leg and back around again, Steve pressed and squeezed, and when he came back up to the head of the bed he folded the sheet down low on Bucky’s waist before working his fingers into his hair.

“Can I take this out?” he asked, moving his fingers under the loose bun Bucky’s hair was knotted up in.

“Mhmm,” Bucky breathed, already feeling the weight of his body sink into the table beneath him. God, the feeling of Steve’s fingers in his hair was - wow.

Steve worked his fingers across Bucky’s scalp a little more, scratching lightly like Bucky was a big grumpy cat. Before he stopped, Bucky heard the distinct sound of a cap snap open, and his eyes flew open wide (looking at the ground - such a helpful position) and he tensed. But no, it wasn’t lube.

_Je-sus. Calm the fuck down, Barnes._

In Bucky’s defense, he did just have a hot guy’s hands squeezing his ass, but his tense muscles relaxed when he felt the warm oil Steve had on his hands slide against the skin of his shoulders, working their way out from the center. Steve repeated the motion, and Bucky tensed, cursing under his breath as he had that morning when Steve’s hands hit the same spot Pepper had pressed on.

“Sorry about that. I can avoid that area, if you want.”

“Or?” Bucky asked, already figuring Steve out. He could tell from his tone and the way he drew out the offer that there was another option.

Steve hummed and Bucky thought he heard him grin into the sound. “Or... I could work it out. You’ve got a real nasty knot there, I can actually feel it without even pressing in. It won't be fun, but you'll feel better after I'm done.”

“Yeah, okay. Do it,” Bucky agreed. He literally had just ripped the tentacles off a giant walking alien cephalopod two days prior. He could handle a little discomfort from a rub down.

“I’ll work the rest of your back a little then come back to it; try to get you relaxed again, okay?” Steve explained as he massaged the warm oil down Bucky’s spine and out across his muscles.

“M‘kay.”

Steve worked his magic all over Bucky’s back and shoulders. He brought his hands back to the tight spot and began gently, just warming up the muscle and skin, then moved to other areas again. Bucky felt him drag his hands down the side of his chest wall, from his underarm down to his hip, and he caught himself breathing out deeply, almost letting a moan break free.

Steve did the same thing to the other side, and Bucky couldn’t help it. That time he did make a noise and he heard the cocky smirk in Steve’s tone when he did.

“Which part of that was best?” he asked lowly.

And when had Steve gotten so close to Bucky’s ear? The guy moved so gracefully.

“By my hips.”

Steve silently moved back to Bucky’s hips, pressing one hand against each side and simultaneously working his thumbs and palms in soothing circular motions. They moved from his sides and trailed across the lowest part of Bucky’s back that was exposed.

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky breathed, in heaven when Steve’s thumbs circled the joints leading from his spine to his hips. Pressure and warmth flooded his body, and for the first time in far too fucking long he felt _good._

“You’re a lot, uh... _thicker_ than most clients I work with,” Steve chuckled, starting to sound a little out of breath. “Mind if I try something a little unconventional? I could use a little leverage here.”

“Mhmm, wha’ver y’need, pal,” Bucky slurred.

The next thing he knew, Steve took his shoes off and hopped up on the bed over Bucky. He squatted with one foot on either side of Bucky’s knees and bent forward, pressing all of his weight onto his hands and down on Bucky’s hips.

If Bucky thought he was in heaven before, this was nirvana or some shit, and his groan echoed that sentiment.

“You doing okay?” Steve asked quietly, sliding his hands up Bucky’s back, still using the full force of his weight.

All Steve got in response was a slurred moan, so he kept on it, mindfully avoiding that one knot. It was almost loosened up, but he knew if he put his full weight on it without warning, he’d likely send the guy through the roof or out the plate glass window.

That would be bad.

Steve kinda liked the guy, liked how he was all deadly and grumpy and standoffish at first, but also how he had effectively turned into mush, melting into the table beneath him. It sure didn’t hurt that he was hot as hell, either.

He’d have to thank Pepper later.


	4. Hey Buck

**Hey Buck**

Steve continued, spreading the warm oil up and down Bucky’s sides, using his own weight to work into the deep tissue, and it helped Bucky relax further. Steve smirked to himself, enjoying the view of the miles of flawless skin. Everything was supple, smooth and stretched perfectly over the corded muscle beneath, with the exception of the area directly surrounding where metal met flesh. 

With a frown, Steve’s mind wandered to how much torture and pain Bucky must have endured, considering what he knew of the way the serum enhanced healing properties. During the time he was captured in the forties and brainwashed by the soviets for decades, being the longest serving prisoner of war, it had to have been far more pain than Steve’s mind could comprehend. That fact alone made the desire to help Bucky, to relax him and make him feel good, if only for a few minutes, even stronger.

Steve watched how Bucky was clearly enjoying the attention, going by the way he discreetly tried to grind his hips into the cushion of the bed. And if it was feeling good for him, Steve didn’t want to interrupt that, so he kept working his hands over Bucky’s beautiful body. At the same time, he knew he should ask... See if Bucky was ready. No time like the present, and all. There was still work to be done. 

“Hey Buck?” he asked quietly on one particularly smooth glide of his hands.

_ “Mmm, yeah?”  _ Bucky’s breath came out like a whisper, bliss and hesitation mixed together, spoken as to a lover. 

Steve felt Bucky tense under his hands, probably in realization that he sounded so open. If he was being honest, every last sigh, every little breath Bucky would take had been going straight through Steve’s body, settling low in his belly and in his dick - which hardly ever happened, okay. Steve was a goddamned professional but in that moment he wanted nothing more than to make Bucky beg, to fuck him into the table, lay claim to him and mark him up from the inside out. 

Steve took a cleansing breath, closing his eyes and willing his dick to chill out. “You uh,” he began, clearing his throat. “You about ready for me to hit that spot yet?”

Bucky sighed. This was good, it was. He reasoned that maybe the pain of having that fucked up knot worked out would help distract his cock enough to calm it the fuck down, because at the moment, it was exceptionally interested in everything Steve.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

Bucky felt Steve settle over him, straddling just below his ass as his thighs trapped him in. And  _ oh. _ When Steve leaned forward to rub more oil into his skin above that one spot, Bucky felt the heavy weight of Steve’s cock and balls settle into the cleft of his cheeks. 

Steve got to work, his fingers lulling Bucky into a false sense of relaxation with that easy touch before he stopped. 

“Take a deep breath in, then let it out real slow,” he instructed in that voice, smooth and commanding, lighting up Bucky’s insides. 

Bucky did as he was told, trying his best not to make any other sounds as he shuddered the breath out below Steve. All the while, those hands kept tracing little patterns into his skin, driving Bucky insane. But then Steve leaned forward, draping his smaller frame over Bucky's back, and it was impossible to not lift his ass up, inviting Steve to press harder.

Steve swallowed thickly. His elbow hovered over the spot as he gave his next set of instructions and he wondered if Bucky could tell by the way he couldn't help but keep that commanding tone in his voice that he wanted him. He thought the guy was hot as hell, and by the way he squirmed beneath Steve, he bet he was nice and hard.

And it was silly, honestly, how they were both dancing around each other. Bucky would do just about anything Steve asked of him at that point, as long as Steve kept him pinned down like that. Sure, Bucky could flip him over, incapacitate or kill him with a few simple movements even, but he didn’t want to do that. No, Bucky wanted Steve above him in another way, wanted so much  _ more... _

“After I tell you to breathe in deep again, I need you to blow out slow and I’m gonna do it. You’re probably gonna hate me, but it’ll be good for ya, I promise. Just breathe through it.” Steve said, and Bucky nodded as best as he could. “Okay. In…”

_ “Fuck!”  _ Bucky gritted out, and then with less venom panted out something wordy that sounded an awful lot like an adult doing their best to not swear around a chatty toddler.

Steve thought it was adorable, considering the source. He laughed hard, and once the initial jolt passed, Bucky started laughing too. In fact, Steve really enjoyed the way Bucky sounded when he laughed like that, happy and light and alive. 

“Breathe, Buck,” Steve said after snorting back another snicker and running his hands lazily up and down Bucky’s spine. He patted Bucky’s side affectionately, “I gotcha, you’re good now. You did good.”

Slowly, Steve's hands kept at him, going back to the used-to-be-knot where the residual throbbing from Steve’s elbow in that twisted muscle faded. The pain was replaced by a numbness and tingling, and soon, a warm buzzing radiated up to his jaw, his shoulder, and down his back, even into his feet. 

It was nice, Steve rhythmically dragging his hands slowly all the way up his spine and back down. The pattern was soothing and warm, and-

-Oh.

Was that? 

With Steve settled over him, hands pushing and pulling at his back, tracing patterns up and down, again and again… Bucky could feel it. Steve was hard. His heavy balls and hard cock ground against Bucky’s ass with each glorious reach forward and slow drag back. 

Bucky squirmed with his hips a little, desperate to get some friction for his long neglected dick. Thanks to his enhanced senses, he caught the sound of Steve’s breath hitching the tiniest bit with the movement. 

_ Oh _ . 

Which got Bucky wondering - was that a thing? Were massage therapists even  _ allowed _ to get boners during work? His pulse pounded in his ears, and he never felt so unsure yet turned on and determined at the same time. He wanted more. He needed to know, and there was only one way to find out.

In his mind, he easily took that step. He imagined himself reaching back and grabbing a handful of Steve’s thigh, holding him in place while Bucky ground his ass back up against Steve’s heavy cock. Fuck, he wanted it. The truth was, Bucky not only wanted it, he needed it. 

He cared less each day about who the press or society thought he should be dating. Hell, according to the gossip rags, Supermodels were the only thing good enough for a Supersoldier. He even gave that a shot when the Avengers PR team set him up with a model for one of Tony and Pepper’s benefits. 

He hated doing benefits. The schmoozing and fake smiles, handshakes and corny quips about how they better not get him angry and make him go all violent, it was all bullshit. Like he was Banner or something. A guy can’t even have a small issue with a few choice words in Russian without suddenly being the brunt of every loser politician’s bad joke. 

After traveling across the third ring of hell with Little Miss Name Dropper, he disagreed about the whole Supermodel thing. Sure, she was pretty, but boring as fuck. She only attempted to acknowledge him when she wasn't busy texting all her model friends about being in the same room as the Avengers. He was just an avenue to fame for her. Worse, there was no spark. No fire. She wasn’t interested in Bucky as a man, just his rank and title, his celebrity.

Bucky needed someone who lit up his insides, someone he could be himself with but who also had an immediate sense of authority, who could handle all of him, call him on his shit. He wanted someone who was neither intimidated nor star struck by him. Definitely someone who was up for bossing him around.

That’s why he and Peggy worked it out a few times in the 40’s, both before and after he was selected for Erskine’s serum. She was bossy as fuck in bed and Bucky liked being told what to do. It’s also why he and Natalia collided a few times when the need got bigger than the want back in their Red Room days. She was rough and didn’t give a fuck about his feelings, only her own satisfaction, so she  _ used _ him. They both had itches that sometimes needed scratching. 

That worked, too.

But honestly, when Bucky thought about it, he bet Steve would give him a serious run for his money. Steve, the guy who reacted appropriately when Bucky over-reacted, who had that natural fighter’s stance and defiant scowl and stubborn fucking set to his jaw. Bucky wanted to lick that jaw.

Just as he talked himself into doing something besides fantasizing about Steve fucking him six ways ‘til Sunday, Steve hopped down off the table and covered Bucky back up. 

He moved around to the side and uncovered one leg all the way from Bucky’s foot up past his ass and to his hip. Bucky could still hear the change in Steve’s breathing, and if he focused real hard, he could hear the thud, thud, thudding of Steve’s heart in his chest, fast and steady. 

When Steve went to tuck the sheet between Bucky’s thighs so only one side was exposed, Bucky subconsciously chased after the sensation. His nerves lit up, every fiber of his body desperate for more of Steve's attention, his touch, and he was so fucking sensitive right there between his thighs. 

And Steve, Steve was...

“Hey, Buck?” Steve murmured low as he began working on Bucky’s leg, near his thigh and Bucky bit back a moan, grinding against the table, as inconspicuously as possible. 

Which wasn't very.

He shivered. 

That voice. The nickname. It did things to Bucky. Parts of his body were so far beyond interested it was laughable.

“Yeah?”

“You still good?” Steve asked, voice deep. God, Bucky wanted him. 

“Yeah, just real sensitive there. I, uh - I like it, though. Your hands are...” Bucky tried.

_ Magical, Steve’s hands were fucking magical. _

Steve’s fingers trailed between Bucky’s thighs and he teased up against the edge of the sheet. Deep in his belly, Bucky felt the chuckle Steve breathed out when he did it.

“Y’mean here? Is it a good sensitive?” Steve asked, obviously teasing. Bucky would bet Tony’s good money that Steve had a smirk on those stupid pretty lips.

He touched again, pressing deeper and higher. 

Bucky let out a hot breath and squirmed as he gripped the sides of the table and spread his legs even more for Steve. Oh, Steve was a little shit, that much was for sure, and Bucky was quickly finding that out. Steve seemed to know Bucky's body better than anyone, and used that talent to his advantage. God, he used it so well. 

Bucky caught himself rutting down against the table again to get some friction, and raising his hips up in invitation. His dick wasn’t happy being neglected and he had apparently taken complete leave of his senses, because he was hard as fuck and getting desperate.

“Jesus,” Bucky breathed out as Steve’s hands rubbed higher, slipping between his legs as his thumb traced the edge of his cheek, trailing in and stopping a hair's breadth away from his entrance. “Fuck, that’s…  _ Yeah,  _ that’s good.”

“It’s just that one spot that’s sensitive?” Steve teased, pulling back innocently and smoothing his hands down Bucky’s leg. He let out a low, sinful chuckle that completely contradicted his actions. 

The sound reverberated all the way through Bucky’s body, settling deep in his bones and making his dick jump in anticipation. “Fuck,  _ Steve,”  _ Bucky groaned desperately, shifting his hips again. “Come on, you know exactly what you’re doin’ to me here, pal.” 

Steve hummed low, sounding more than pleased. The sound made Bucky’s heart jump into his throat and it was a good thing he was laying down with the way the world tilted, his head spinning. 

“Yeah, I know, all right. You like my hands, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Bucky breathed hotly as Steve gripped his thigh again. He squeezed possessively, his fingers moving along the bottom of his ass cheek, then up again. 

“Then tell me what you want.” 

Steve’s tone left nothing open to interpretation. It was a command and Bucky shivered, desperate to be obedient for him.

“I want it more.  _ Please…”  _ he begged, bringing his arms up and leaning against his elbows to get better leverage. He stuck his ass up a little higher, an invitation for Steve to take anything he wanted. 

_ “Mmm,”  _ Steve hummed low again, gentle that time, and the sound was like fire in Bucky’s veins. 

A delicious heat licked up his spine as Steve fully uncovered his body. Steve lightly trailed his fingers across his ass, then palmed harder at the muscle, squeezing, spreading Bucky’s cheeks lewdly. 

“I got you, Buck. But you gotta tell me to stop if you don’t like where this is going. Do you understand?”

“Steve, come on,” Bucky grumbled impatiently. 

Bucky rocked back onto his knees on top of the table so he could give his ass up to Steve. He wanted to get lost in the fire of those bright blue eyes, those full lips. Bucky bit down on his lower lip in anticipation as he watched Steve smirk back. 

“Please,” he begged on a whisper. 

It was all he could say between the gasps and grinding and teasing of Steve’s hands pulling at his cheeks, spreading him wide, oiled up fingers circling his entrance. He was  _ right there,  _ so close. 

“Answer me,” Steve ordered, slapping the sensitive skin between Bucky’s thigh and ass cheek in warning.

Steve didn't strike Bucky hard, just enough to test out his reaction, but the sensation still made Bucky’s dick jump, wet with precome. He whined high in his throat, dropping his head to the table and panting. He didn’t want Steve to stop touching him. He didn't ever want him to stop. 

“Say it,” Steve commanded firmly, his hand coming down harder that time, making Bucky’s breath hitch. A pretty little red mark bloomed and then faded just as fast. “Tell me you understand.”

“Fuck, I understand,” Bucky breathed out. He was desperate, rolling his forehead against the sheet on the table, hands fisting into his own hair. 

Bucky groaned low when Steve breached him with a finger in reward for his obedience, shoving his hips back, demanding more of Steve, euphoric, wanting, until -  _ crack!  _

Steve’s other hand came down hard on Bucky’s ass, heat blooming with the impact. It made him throw his head back, panting out another shameless moan, and for once he wished he didn’t heal so fucking fast. Bucky really wanted to see Steve leave his marks behind.

_ “Oh fuck _ . Steve...” Bucky breathed out as Steve gave him another finger, a blissful grin tugging at the corners of his lips. “It's so good.”

It had been so long. It seemed like forever since Bucky had even jerked himself off, let alone fingered himself open for a dildo, and he was out of practice, but the burn from Steve moving fast was exactly what he wanted. Fire and greed flooded his veins. He needed more, and shoved his hips back on Steve’s hand, trying to deepen the sensation. 

“You like that, huh? Like me giving you what you want?” Steve’s voice sounded dark, but there was still a hint of teasing to it. 

He slowed, moving gently inside Bucky, a beautiful juxtaposition of the roughness he’d given him mere moments before. When Steve pressed a kiss against the very base of Bucky’s spine, his other hand soothed circles against the skin there. His lips continued down, sucking open mouthed kisses against Bucky’s body, teasing until his tongue joined his fingers, and  _ oh God.  _

_ “Aah - oh fuck!”  _ Bucky moaned out, only to be shushed by Steve. 

“Quiet,” he ordered, pinching lightly with his free hand into the soft skin just under Bucky’s ass where it met his thigh. 

Steve didn’t care who heard them, but he needed to see how far this game of theirs would go, how willing Bucky was to follow his instructions. So far, there was nothing indicating he should stop.

Bucky whimpered and his eyes rolled back right about the time Steve’s fingers slid over his prostate, and he shuddered before rocking down onto Steve’s hand. The movement pushed Steve's tongue deeper, making Steve moan low, possessive. Steve dug his face in, greedy for more. He knew what Bucky needed, and gave him another reminder of who was in charge.

_ Crack! _

“Ahh!  _ Fuck,”  _ Bucky begged. “Jesus, Steve… I-” Bucky’s voice cut out on a whimper as Steve ran his fingers over his prostate again, and again, relentless. 

Bucky’s cock was steadily drooling now, hanging hot and heavy between his legs, hard and throbbing. The next thing Bucky knew, Steve was removing his fingers, pushing his hand between Bucky’s shoulder blades, his back making a beautiful arch, ass up high and on display. 

The sight before Steve was something he hadn’t even imagined in his wettest dreams; Bucky, powerful and deadly, spread open for his taking. Steve knew he might never get an opportunity like this one again, and he wanted to dominate Bucky, yes, but he also wanted to give him what he so desperately seemed to need, because Bucky was a good man.

Steve bent, leaning in and sucking against the skin of Bucky’s perineum and balls as he pressed forward with his fingers again, rubbing over that spot that seemed to light every one of Bucky’s nerves on fire. Being able to do that for Bucky made Steve’s entire body crackle with energy, heat coursing in his veins when Bucky breathed Steve’s name out hotly. 

He sounded close. So fucking close. 

Too close.

“Steve, wait,” Bucky gasped, hips moving away from Steve’s hand, his mouth.

Steve stopped immediately, and Bucky whined, not really knowing what he wanted. “No, don’t stop, I was - it was just… Don’t stop,” he begged.

Steve began slower, working his fingers in and out easier. Bucky nodded, moaning silly affirmations as he panted, but Steve could tell it still wasn't enough. Bucky needed more, but Steve was going to make him say it.

“Ask me for it, Buck,” he ordered, voice low and gravely. “I want you to beg me for what I know you really need.” 

Steve was naturally goddamned bossy, had been told so his whole life, and he was more than okay with being one hundred percent himself with Bucky. He ran his fingers over that spot again, causing Bucky to shiver and moan pitifully before he pulled them out slowly. He waited, but Bucky apparently couldn't bring himself to speak. 

It happened fast, but Steve recognized it, Bucky was too far gone, words floating around at the edges of his consciousness but not connecting. He was all Steve’s.

“Stand up.” Steve commanded.

Bucky couldn’t think straight, but he could obey. Moving in a haze, he stood near the table in a parade rest, but with his head bowed, submissively waiting for his next order. His heart pounded with anxiety and his body thrummed in excitement. He didn't know anything about Steve other than his last name was Rogers, his hands were fucking magical, and Pepper trusted him. 

But that meant Bucky could trust him.

“You have a beautiful body,” Steve praised quietly, lightly dragging his fingertips along Bucky’s skin, making the muscles twitch beneath his hands. He moved at a languid pace, slowly circling Bucky with a predatory darkness in his eyes.

Bucky ducked his head further, biting down a pleased little blush when Steve praised him. His skin flushed throughout his body, flames licking the surface of his skin in the wake of Steve’s touch. When he felt Steve’s strong hands grab hold of his ass and squeeze possessively, the lines finally connected, his body knew right down to his bones what it wanted.

Steve rounded, coming back to stand facing him. He reached out and took Bucky's cock in his hand, thumb smearing the precome, mixing with the oil already on his hands as he dragged them lazily up and down his shaft and over his balls. The touch made Bucky’s chest heave with each panting breath. His eyes fluttered shut and a broken cry left his throat as Steve moved his wrist in a twisting motion at the tip on every tortuously slow upstroke.

“Look at me.”

Bucky did as he was told, meeting Steve’s eyes and doing his best to focus. His own were clouded over, watery from the overwhelming onslaught of desire, of desperation, but he locked onto those bright blue eyes regardless. Like a sniper with a target, those eyes were Bucky’s sole focus. 

“Is this all you want from me?” Steve asked, arching a brow and smirking down at his hand as he stroked Bucky’s cock. When Bucky hesitantly shook his head no, Steve shot a cocky look up at him, licking his lips like a lion tracking its wounded prey. “No? I should stop then. Do you want me to stop?”

“No! Please,  _ Steve…” _

Bucky hesitantly reached out to touch Steve, but stopped right before making contact. 

Steve was pleased, Bucky had submitted to him physically and it gave him a thrill, a delicious sense of power over such a strong, virile man. Another twist of his wrist, and Steve reached up with his opposite hand. He wrapped it around Bucky's dog tags and pulled down on the chain, meeting him in a scorching, messy kiss. 

Steve nipped at Bucky's bottom lip as he walked him back, hand still stroking him slowly until they were against the table. Pinned between Steve and the table, Bucky finally got up the nerve to do one of the things he'd been itching to do. He ran his fingers, both flesh and metal, through Steve's golden hair. He kissed him back for all his worth, then tugged, pulling Steve's head back and marking into his graceful throat.

Steve grinned, the feel of Bucky’s lips on his skin made his body spring to life. The stubble from Bucky’s beard scratched just right as his teeth nipped against his flesh. It was then that Steve really wished he could make some lasting marks on Bucky’s skin too.

“Fuck me, Steve,” Bucky whispered against Steve's ear, tugging on it with his teeth. “I want you to fuck me.”

Steve hummed low in his throat, pleased that Bucky had found his voice again. He nipped up against Bucky’s lips, just that side of too hard and Bucky whimpered. 

“You want me to take my time with you, sweetheart? Fuck you nice and slow and deep?” he teased.

Bucky shook his head. 

No. He needed more and he knew Steve was the man who could give it to him.

“I want it hard,” Bucky begged. “Hard as you'll let me have it.”

Steve pulled back, grinning ferally up at Bucky, so much depth and power in his deep, dark eyes. He gripped Bucky’s hips in his strong hands and spun him around, pushing him down with one hand in the center of his thickly muscled back, bending him over across the table. Steve kicked Bucky’s legs apart before shoving his own pants down and shedding his shirt in haste. 

He grabbed the warm oil, drizzling it down Bucky’s crack, and when he looked down at Bucky’s face, he saw it turned to the side and full of bliss, eyes fluttering closed in anticipation. Steve rolled his hips forward, the head of his cock teasing against Bucky’s entrance and Bucky nodded, his brow furrowing in impatience as he begged for more. 

Steve gave no more warning, no more prep. He pushed his cock in, deep into Bucky’s entrance. 

_ “Fuck, Steve,” _ Bucky gasped, lips curling into a blissful grin. “Yeah… Oh God!

Bucky’s entire body tensed at first, ass clenching so tight around his length that Steve had to collect himself so he wouldn’t come on the spot. He pulled back, then snapped his hips forward, fucking deeper, his thick cock dragging against Bucky’s walls just right. The sensation caused Bucky to clench around his cock again, sending jolts of pleasure through them both. 

To Steve it was still dizzying, the rush of power that came from dominating such a powerful man. He couldn’t get enough of it. Typically Steve was a thoughtful lover, prepping, gently pressing forward and waiting until his partner was ready, but fucking Bucky the way he needed it was anything but typical. Bucky was an enhanced man, a trained assassin, full of skill and power and strength, begging for Steve’s cock, wanting it rough. 

Who was Steve to deny him? 

So he fucked Bucky, deep, instinctual, grunting out in animalistic lust with each snap of his hips. He  _ wanted _ to fuck Bucky hard, mark him up and claim him, make him beg. And Bucky begged so well, so pretty, but when Steve saw Bucky’s right hand go for his cock, he pulled his heavily muscled arm behind his back, holding onto it tightly. 

“No,” Steve corrected, voice full of incontestable authority. He slapped Bucky’s ass hard like he was breaking some unspoken rule. “You come on my cock, or not at all.” 

_ “Yes, oh God, yes. Steve!” _

Bucky obeyed so well and in reward, Steve set a bruising pace, snapping his hips forward again and again. Steve wanted to break him open, force Bucky to let out all the pent up energy that was so obviously torturing him, bubbling just beneath the surface. 

The commanding tone of Steve's voice sent Bucky’s cock drooling, and the flames were back, hotter than ever, licking up his spine. Bucky let himself go, surrendering to the pleasure, to being Steve’s, if only for a few precious moments. He gratefully gave in to belonging and being given only what he earned from a authoritative, dominating man. 

That. 

That was what he needed. 

Bucky was on the edge already and he knew it wouldn’t take much more. He matched Steve thrust for thrust, widening his stance further to keep his hips at the perfect height. He arched back into the touch as Steve’s hands slid forward up Bucky's spine and into his hair. 

One of Steve’s hands wrapped around a handful, held tight in the long hair at the base of Bucky’s head for leverage and the other reached back down and squeezed his ass, digging fingerprints into the skin there hard enough to bruise, if Bucky could bruise. Steve gave a firm pull to the strands in his grasp with each thrust as he fucked into Bucky for all his worth. 

All that could be heard were their frantic breaths being panted out, the feral grunts and lewd sounds of Steve’s hips and balls slapping against Bucky’s ass as he fucked into him harder and harder. Bucky found himself begging for permission to come, which made Steve thrust harder still, fingernails digging into his skin. 

“Steve, please. Oh fuck, I wanna come. Please, I need it, can I come?”

“Goddamn Bucky… Fuck, you’re so good, baby. C’mon, do it. Yeah, you can come on. My. Cock.  _ Fuck!”  _

On the last few words Steve pushed Bucky even harder, deeper, and he held him there under his punishing thrusts, hair caught in his fist. That was all it took. Bucky’s body clenched up, his ass strangling Steve’s cock as every muscle flexed under Steve’s eyes and Bucky spilled onto the table in front of them. 

It was a beautiful thing, Bucky falling apart, and Steve fucked relentlessly into him, using his Bucky’s hair for leverage. As he did, his rhythm faltered, hips stuttering at the way Bucky's ass kept choking his cock through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

_ “Fuck,” _ he grunted, exploding deep inside Bucky’s body, filling him with hot jets of come as his balls clenched and his cock pulsed with each spurt. He grunted low and deep, marking up Bucky's insides, claiming ownership over his body.

Steve collapsed over Bucky, holding onto his sides and shuddering through his own orgasm. He pressed hot, languid kisses between Bucky's shoulder blades, breath puffing out against Bucky’s sweaty skin as he trailed his fingers up and down in light lines against the sides of his powerful body. 

_ “Oh, Jesus.  _ You’re so good, Buck. So fuckin’ good,” Steve praised. 

Bucky sighed, still panting as his eyes fluttered shut, lips stretched in a sated grin and chest swelling with pride from Steve’s words. He stretched, reaching forward across the table, almost feline in his movement, but tightened back up when he felt come start to dribble down his thighs once Steve’s cock softened, slipping from his body. 

Bucky whimpered at the loss, but was pleasantly taken by surprise when Steve’s fingers slipped into his ass, working him over even more, sensitive as he was. 

Steve chuckled low, nibbling into the skin of Bucky’s shoulder blade as his fingers were clenched down on. 

“Mmm, you're a greedy little thing, aren't ya, Buck? Always wondered what that serum would do to your recovery time. You think you can go again?” he mused.

“Wanna keep your come. Steve...” Bucky slurred sweetly below Steve. 

Bucky’s brain was obviously still not functioning properly, consciousness teetering in a post-orgasmic haze.

Steve swiped at Bucky’s hole, gathering some of the come dribbling out of his ass, then guided Bucky up gently. He turned him in his arms, and they were suddenly face to face with each other, chest to chest, with the exception of their height difference. Tears streaked Bucky’s cheeks, pupils still blown wide, thin rings of gray surrounding dark black pools of lust. 

Steve was overcome by a possessive rush stirring up a storm in his chest, so he reached up and kissed Bucky, slow and deep. He brought his come-covered fingers to Bucky’s lips, gently tracing his plush bottom lip and making it shine. Bucky’s lips parted, his tongue darting out to lick at Steve as he obediently took the two fingers into his mouth suckling them until they were clean.

The taste was unique, to put it mildly, and the experience a first. Bucky had never been fed anyone’s come from his own ass before, and any other time he’d have been hesitant at best, but this was  _ Steve.  _

There was just something about him that made everything so much more appealing, and when Steve kissed Bucky deep and dirty, licking his own spend from his mouth, Bucky felt himself beginning to harden even though he was still so incredibly sensitive. 

Steve reached down and palmed Bucky's length, making him whimper and pull away, only to immediately thrust back into Steve’s hand. Bucky’s brow furrowed, unsure if it was obedience to Steve or his own greed and lust and curiosity taking over. 

When Steve sank to his knees and took Bucky's half hard cock into his hot mouth, Bucky cried out in overstimulation. He gave a halfhearted try, pulling away the slightest bit until Steve tightened his hold on Bucky’s hips, digging his fingers into the muscle there. Steve hollowed his cheeks, sucking more enthusiastically. Almost instantaneously, Bucky was hard again.

Steve’s mouth was hot and wet and perfect, and the suction, so strong and fast after coming was overwhelming, making Bucky’s head spin. He felt Steve reach for his hands, guiding them behind his back, and Steve looked up through a fan of ridiculously long lashes. And only with someone like Steve could that gaze be fierce and commanding with his lips stretched around Bucky’s full cock at the same time, as if daring him to disobey. Bucky twitched and whimpered through white hot jolts of electricity shooting through his cock and his balls, but didn’t move his hands from where Steve had put them. 

Once Steve was satisfied that he had Bucky’s full obedience, he let Bucky’s hands go. He waited a moment then held Bucky's balls firmly, the pressure from his hand just the right side of painful.

_ “Steve,  _ oh my God!” Bucky begged, the feeling of too much too soon and the exquisite heat licking up his spine both battling for dominance. 

Steve let Bucky’s cock spring free from his mouth after sucking harder, pulling down before it sprung free of his lips, and the rapid change in pressure along with the motion made it slap back up against the flat of Bucky’s belly. When he did it again, more tears spilled over, running down Bucky’s face as he babbled nonsense about  _ fuck _ , and  _ yes _ , and  _ goddamn Steve your mouth. _ The stimulation was too much for his brain to process. 

Steve pushed Bucky’s legs apart, just enough to reach between and up, slipping two fingers back into Bucky’s sloppy entrance. Bucky’s head rolled back on a particularly sharp cry when Steve hit that magic spot straight away, and Steve let go with his mouth to press a soft kiss to the base of Bucky’s cock, licking all the way back up.

“You sound so sweet for me, Buck. I want your come, baby. Give it to me,” he demanded. Bucky couldn’t put together a coherent response so he kept on him. “You think you can be good, can you do that for me?” he asked, voice thick and dark, looking up at Bucky with pride and heated desire as his mouth and hands brought Bucky to the edge again.

And God, Bucky wanted to. He wanted to come again for no other reason than to be good for Steve, to make him proud, so he nodded, more tears spilling down his cheeks through the look of pure bliss in his face. 

Steve grinned wickedly. The next thing Bucky knew, Steve’s mouth was on him again, taking him as much as he could and swallowing around the cock head buried deep in his throat. Steve stayed on that spot, milking Bucky’s prostate with one hand and rolling his balls with the other, popping off his cock only long enough to breathe before taking him back in. 

The noises that were coming from the back of Steve's throat were downright pornographic, making fire and electricity zing throughout Bucky’s body. Every muscle trembled. Bucky wasn’t sure he’d be still standing if he hadn’t had the serum.

“Steve! I - I  _ can’t _ , I don’t-” Bucky cried plaintively while at the same time, being pulled under into the deep, dark pleasure, fucking into Steve's throat in obedience. “Fuck, fuck, oh fuck…  _ Steve!” _

It didn’t take longer than a few more thrusts before Bucky’s hands came back around, fisting into Steve's soft blond hair as he fucked into his mouth. Bucky’s moans deepened, and soon he was grunting, thrusting along with Steve’s hand guiding his hips, his other milking his gland with determination as he came again, exploding down Steve’s throat.

Steve swallowed every bit of come Bucky gave him that second time, and pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to his cockhead, his shaft, and his balls as he licked him clean. 

“Jesus, Stevie,” Bucky whimpered, sinking to his knees as soon as Steve released him with a lewd pop. 

Bucky’s body trembled and his heart pounded furiously in his chest and in his ears. He reached out, pulling Steve in for a kiss. He was being sloppy and there was no technique, but Bucky didn’t care. He wanted to taste himself on Steve’s tongue, losing himself in the velvet smoothness and heat of Steve’s mouth as they kissed on the floor.

The power Steve felt from making Bucky jump and twitch from the overstimulation was heady and all-consuming. Bucky had submitted to him completely, and the absolute control Steve had was addicting.

“Bucky,” Steve whispered against Bucky’s mouth when he realized Bucky had gone way past trembling into abject shaking. 

He pulled back. “Hey, Buck. You okay baby?” he asked, fingers soothingly carding through Bucky’s hair and tone full of concern.

Bucky didn’t respond, just stared right through him. Steve’s first instinct was to wrap him up with one of the sheets and help him through what seemed to be a pretty strong case of sub-drop. Unfortunately, he stood a little too quickly to get the sheet off the table, and Bucky panicked.

A metal arm whipped out, instinctively gripping Steve, tackling him and flipping him under Bucky’s big body, pinning him face down on the floor before Steve could even think. Bucky was fast and strong, and Steve didn’t expect it, though somewhere in the dark recesses of his mind, he knew he should have. 

Bucky’s breathing was ragged and his body continued to shake, but he didn’t let Steve up, didn’t move an inch. Suddenly, Steve realized that something like sub-drop in a person with PTSD was vastly different than what he was used to seeing in a partner. Bucky probably reacted that way on a survival instinct. If it was any other instinct, Steve figured he would be dead, so the fact that he was alive was a positive sign.

Going by his reaction, it wasn’t likely Bucky had ever truly subbed before, and Steve mentally kicked himself in the ass for not seeing it coming. They should have talked about it first. He knew better. Knew that was one of the first rules, talking about boundaries and safe-words. 

Steve vowed to have that conversation first thing if he was lucky enough to have a next time with Bucky. Thankfully, he wasn’t being choked, but Bucky was fucking heavy and there was the issue of Steve not being able to get a full breath into his lungs.

“Buck,” Steve spoke, keeping his voice as even as possible, considering. “Bucky, it’s okay. You’re okay. It’s me, it’s Steve. We’re in Pepper’s office at the Tower and you’re safe.”

Well, wasn’t  _ that _ fabulous, Steve thought after Bucky didn’t respond. There he was butt naked in a locked room, pinned to the ground by a Supersoldier who just happened to be an ex-assassin with triggered PTSD. 

In other news, Steven Grant Rogers was a certifiable dumbass.

“Bucky, c’mon sweetheart,” Steve tried again, voice firmer but still as reassuring as possible. 

Still no change. 

Steve willed himself to think, to figure out what people usually do for someone in a PTSD flashback. Other than not touch them or make any sudden movements, of course, but that train already left the station. 

Fuck.

But then he had an idea.

Given what he already knew about Bucky from the press and common knowledge, Steve began, “Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. The year is 2019. Today is Tuesday and you’re in New York, at the Tower. You’re safe, Bucky. My name is Steve Rogers and I’m Pepper’s friend. I’m not a threat.”

Steve felt a slight shift.

Finally.

_ Not a threat. _

Bucky moved. Steve had craned his neck up to try to see Bucky, to watch his eyes for recognition, and finally, it was there.

“Steve?” Bucky asked in a small voice looking down at him, then letting him go so fast it was as though his skin burned from his touch. Bucky fell back onto his ass, eyes darting around the room before he stilled. 

It all happened so fast Steve’s head was spinning, but still, there was recognition in Bucky’s eyes so they were heading in the right direction. Steve slowly moved to a sitting position and rolled his shoulders, absently rubbing the hand-shaped mark around his upper arm. It was already an angry red and was sure to bruise, on top of hurting like a bitch.

“Shit, Steve. I… Fuck, I’m sorry. Did I-” he stopped abruptly, eyes catching Steve’s movement. It was like watching a balloon deflate, the way Bucky folded in on himself in realization. “I hurt you.”

“No, you didn’t... I’m alright, Buck,” Steve said, then nodding toward the table. “I’m gonna move now, though. Okay?” 

“Huh? Oh, right.” Bucky added quietly, “Sorry.”

Steve rose deliberately, not making any sudden movements, and pulled the sheet from the table, also picking up the one off the floor that he used to cover Bucky earlier. Folding one, he wrapped it around his hips, then turned to Bucky whose eyes were still wide, still trained directly on him.

“Can I come closer, Buck?” Steve asked, giving him the option of saying no.

Bucky looked from Steve to the sheet in his hand, then to the mark around his arm. His brow furrowed and his lips were set in a thin line, but he didn't answer. Steve could tell he was still beating himself up.

“Come on, now. Don’t do that,” Steve said with authority. “I’m just fine.” 

He slowly moved toward Bucky and draped the sheet over his shoulders before coming back into plain view. Bucky hadn’t protested anything he’d done so far, and he remembered how Bucky responded well to explanations, so that’s what he went with. 

He began by sitting on the floor across from Bucky, only a couple of feet away, and was encouraged when he saw Bucky’s posture relax, legs folding loosely in a criss-cross as he held onto the sheet.

“I’m gonna touch you now,” Steve explained before coming closer, reaching out and tugging the sheet tighter around Bucky’s body. 

Steve moved forward into Bucky’s lap, and as he went to straddle him, Bucky opened the sheet back up and wrapped them inside together, the sheet and Bucky’s arms around Steve’s middle, and Steve’s arms around Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky buried his face in Steve’s neck and shuddered a breath out in relief, the skin to skin contact of their chests pressed against each other both calming and grounding. 

They were both gross, skin covered in oil and sweat and come, sitting butt naked on the marble tile floor of Pepper’s office, but the moment Bucky nuzzled his face against Steve’s neck, Steve grinned. He hummed deep and ran his hands down Bucky’s back, over the soft sheet. 

“There we go,” Steve said, voice deep but quiet, calm. “That’s good, Buck. You’re good now.” 

They stayed that way, simply holding each other, breathing each other's scent and eventually kissing as much as they pleased. Bucky wondered how he'd ever gotten so lucky to find a man who physically  _ got him  _ so fully in such a short period of time. Someone who didn’t freak the fuck out and treat him like some kind of monster or broken piece of equipment.

But then something dawned on Bucky.

“Oh my God,” he said quietly, and Steve moved back enough so he could see Bucky’s face, all flushed, relaxed and sated. “We totally just fucked in Pepper’s office.”

Steve smirked, then cupped Bucky’s jaw, pressing another kiss to his lips. “I won’t tell her if you won’t.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
